Storm Clouds May Gather, and Stars May Collide
by ForeverYoungBabe
Summary: Kurt is on a field trip with the New Directions when Blaine finds out something about Kurt he didn't even know was possible. All he knows is that it can't be good. Cancer!Kurt & Caring!Blaine


**A/N: Hello, my Honey Bees! (Yes, IDK where that comes from) So I was wondering what to write about, and I thought maybe I'll write based on experience. This story is my life experiencing the cancer Lymphoma, (Which doctors suspect I have) so I thought maybe Kurt could portray this experience, too. **

**It's sad. This experience is sad. So that's how I'm writing it. **

**Love you all! :* -Britt x #21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, the Come What May Stuff. Ya.**

* * *

Chapter One: Starting with a Comment

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were sitting on the bus coming back from the zoo for a school field trip in mid March. Kurt was leaning on Blaine, because they were told that the bus ride would be a droning 3 hours with one stop at the gas station.

About 1 1/2 hours after they took off, Kurt was getting sleepy. Blaine allowed Kurt's head to rest on Blaine's chest. A sleepy Kurt accepted the request and drifted to sleep.

Not too long later, Blaine wakes up Kurt, but not intending to.

"Blaine, why are you feeling around on my neck?" Kurt asked, half asleep.

"Kurt.. how long did you know you had bumps in your throat?" Blaine asked worriedly.

Kurt was awake now, just as worried as Blaine was. "I.. I didn't know I had any." Kurt said, confused. "Blaine? This isn't a joke is it?"

"I would never joke about anything as serious as this. Are you sure you've never noticed these before?"

Kurt shook his head violently. "I actually have no idea what you are talking about," Kurt said, and now his whole body was trembling. Blaine craddled Kurt in his arms, his grip on Kurt protective and tight.

Blaine didn't know what to do. He never heard of having bumps beneath the skin. Just on.

"Mr Shue!"

Mr. Shue sprung out of his seat. He ran over to where Blaine shouted his name. Everyone became silent. They looked back at the boys. Mr. Shue finally aproached the boys.

"Blaine, whats wrong?"

"It's Kurt! He has... like... bumps beneath the skin of his neck. They're under the skin. I have no idea what's wrong." Mr. Shue nodded.

"Now, Kurt," Mr. Shue began. "I'm going to need you to lean down on Blaine's lap so I can see what's going on."

Kurt was nervous. But he couldn't cry. He felt like if he cried, he would be confused further, because he had no idea what he was crying over.

He felt Mr. Shue's ice- cold finger tips against Kurt's skin. He felt all over Kurt's trembling neck until he found what Blaine was remarking about. He felt it. It was a bump that was able to move from side to side. "Kurt, are you able to feel me moving this bump?" He asked. Kurt gasped and nodded quickly. "Oh, it sort of hurts..." Kurt groaned. The teacher's fingers left Kurt's neck when Blaine stroked his hair.

"I actually have no idea what it is, but if I had to guess, they felt like swolen lyphnoduals."

"What are those?" Blaine asked, cauciously. The others were watching, just as anxious as the boys.

"Well, swolen lymphnoduals, or Lymph nodes, are what you get when you are sick. But if you get them and you're not, and they continue to multiply, then it means that Kurt is possible to have Lymphoma."

"Wait, Mr. Shue. I'm confused, what is Lymphoma?" Blaine curiously asked. Was Kurt going to be ok?

"Lymphoma is a neck cancer, Blaine."

Blaine clutched Kurt to his chest as Kurt sobbed breathlessly into Blaine. "No... he can't have cancer..."

"Does cancer run in his family?"

Kurt nodded, his father had cancer. Oh god, he can't have cancer. But what if he does? What if these lymphnodes were cancer? What if this is reality check? What if he looses Kurt? He can't loose Kurt. Blaine was on the verge of tears while was rocking him back in forth. You could hear quiet sobs coming from the group. Most sounded from Rachel and Mercedes, but more loud ones were coming from Finn and Puck.

"No!"

Finn's voice blared through the bus. "He can't have cancer. He is stronger than that. He can't!" Rachel tried to calm Finn down, but it was no use. She grabbed his arm and attempted to pull him down, but to no avail, she did not succeed.

"Finn! Sit down!" Rachel screamed. Kurt was now sobbing uncontrollably. He hated that everyone was losing their minds because of him and this stupid sickness that might not even be true.

"Alright guys, I told the driver to stop at the hospital in west Lima. Just try to calm down Kurt, please? It's going to take about 15 more minutes." Mr. Shuester informed them.

"I think he's aready calm." Blaine said as he looked down at a sleepy, tear-stained faced Kurt. Blaine was almost crying. He was really close to crying. But he held his ground.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Finn?"

"Take care of my little bro, kay?" Finn asked, smily sadly. Blaine nodded as he kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Of course. I would never leave him." Blaine relied softly. The bus parked into the hospital as Blaine nudge Kurt awake.

"Babe, wake up. We're at the hospital. We are going to take care of you." Kurt yawned and nodded as he fluttered his eyes open. Blaine scooped up Kurt, wrapping one hand under his legs and the other around his waiste. He carried Kurt into the hospital.

They took their seats as Mr. Shue and Finn told the lady at the front desk what was wrong.

"Yes sir. Can we have the boy?" Mr. Shue looked to Blaine, who was slowly walking towards them.

"He's a very beautiful boy," the nurse said as she examined Kurt. "And are you his brother?"

"No.. I'm his boyfriend." Blaine answered. It was funny how you can say that anywhere now without it being a surprise to anyone.

"Ok, I can make an exception. Just tell them I gave you permission." She smiled and winked as she paged a doctor.

Kurt was trembling. Blaine felt the action and whispered into Kurts ear.

"We're going to take care you, love. It's all right."

"Mmm.. I love you.." Kurt mummbled.

"I love you too, Kurt. Very, very much."

* * *

**Tell me what** **you think! :) -Britt x #21**


End file.
